Love On The Rocks
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. One Shot. Set around Season 2 Episode 16. Damon and Katherine have a little change of heart in the midst of trying to deny their true feelings for one another. How I think the scene between them should have gone.


**A/N: So, this is just a little Damon & Katherine One-shot. It's based off the scene in Season 2 Episode 16. Hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Love On The Rocks**

"If it's any consolation. I'm glad that you're not dead." Katherine murmured, watching his dark blue eyes bore directly into her own brown ones.

There was something about Damon Salvatore that made her think twice about nearly everything she knew and being stuck in the Salvatore boarding house with her ex-lover was just as worse than anything. But, like everything in her long life, Katherine Pierce took full advantage of his weaknesses and she knew exactly how to spin it so that he'd be putty in her hands- even if she allowed herself to look vulnerable. She'd figure that he's understand since being around her, almost always did the same thing to him.

Damon snarled as he pushed his hand off of her neck and backed away. Katherine smirked a little when she pushed herself off of the piano bench that he had pressed her up against.

"You won't kill me, Damon. You know, 1,000 years or more could go by and you still wouldn't be able to do it." She smiled wickedly, straightening herself out as she placed her hand against his chest, her brown eyes gleaming with the tension that she knew he could feel too. There was a connection between them, one that couldn't ever be denied and it was beyond recognizable that her and the eldest Salvatore had way more than just an interesting little banter between them.

Love and hate..Such a fine line between the two that one some days, Katherine had a hard time deciphering on which plane her heart would cross when it came to him. Damon, the one man that she had never compelled, the man that she did indeed love- even if she had been lying to herself about it all. Damon had stolen her heart centuries ago and even though he claimed to not love her anymore, they both knew that it was a lie.

"I want you gone, Katherine. But, before you do leave. I want you to tell me where the witches were massacred." Damon commented, watching her run her hands through her pinned straight hair. Pretending to be Elena had been excruciating and she was glad to finally have the house just be filled with the two of them, someone she could let her guard down with- just a little bit.

Katherine smiled at him, the tension between them could be cut with a knife and she knew that just a few more steps in his direction would cause it to implode. "That's not the only reason you haven't killed me yet, Damon. I'm more valuable to you than just for information." She purred at him, taking a step away from the piano as he watched her hands glide against the keys and she glanced up at him, their eyes locking on one another briefly.

"That's all I want..Just the information from you and if you don't know it then you can go." He swallowed his own words hard, trying to fight the growing attraction between them- trying to believe that he really did want her gone. He didn't want to love her again, he didn't want to hurt because of her again and pushing her away was the only thing he knew how to do. So, his words did hold some sort of truthful, that was until she smiled at him and he swore he could feel a bit of his humanity shine through.

"I don't know it, Damon. Emily Bennett had mentioned something about it in 1864. It was a big deal in witch folklore. But, other than that...I don't know anything." She confessed, exhaling deeply as she looked around the room and took a step near the mini bar in the living room, pouring herself a drink.

"Drink with me, Damon. Come on, this could be fun. Since, you clearly seem tense and you really do look like you need to have a good time. You need to loosen up." She told him, turning around with a glass of his favorite bourbon in her hands, extending out the glass and hearing him exhale as he stepped towards her and snatched it into his own hands.

"I don't want you here, Katherine. You should go." He told her once more, his voice fleeting with every word. The more she had spent time around him, the easily it was to read him. He would tell her to go, beg and plead with her. But, his dark blue eyes were telling a different story.

"You know, you've been saying that since I became the unwanted house guest. But, you're doing nothing to kick me out, Damon. Hmm. If I would have known better, something tells me that you don't want me to leave..Am I right?" She asked him, placing one of her hands on to her hips, lifting her other hand to run across his chest when she stepped in front of him, eyes locked on his face as she licked her lips and leaned into him.

"Tell me to leave, Damon. Say it and I'll go." She whispered when she leaned into his ear. He could feel her warm breath against his face, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he inhaled deeply and swatted her hands away and just as he did so, he grabbed her by the wrist, feeling as her other hand slapped him away as well. Being this close to her was torturous, being this close to her was going to cause himself to get his heart broken again.

His blue eyes spoke volumes as he leaned into her, their hands and arms entangled with each others as she leaned into him as well and spoke against his lips in a sweet voice that she knew always got to him. "Tell me to go, Damon...Because, if I stay this won't be easy."

Damon stared at her, biting down hard on his lower lip as he lifted one of his hands towards her cheek, stroking her skin with his fingertips and watched her eyes close. "No, this can't happen again. I can't fall back into your trap, Katherine. Leave, please. Just go." He whispered against her lips, feeling her own breath intoxicate him, the smell of bourbon on her breath was just as tantalizing as her seductive gaze and that's when he knew, she had already gotten to him, played her cards right until they all fell into place. And, he allowed her to get underneath his skin, way more than he should have.

"I'm getting to you. I can see it on your face, in the way your hands grip my body against yours...You don't want me to leave, do you?" Katherine asked him, releasing her grasp off of his arms as she backed away, her dark brown locks swaying when she turned her head around to look at him once more. He had taken a seat on the piano bench, head down, the bourbon in his glass, in between his hands, swirling around and nearly spilling on to the carpeted floor beneath them.

"I can't let you go. And, I don't want to lie anymore..." He confessed, looking up at her as she paused, leaning her back against the back of the couch, a surprised expression on her face at the way his voice broke at his admission. It was almost as if he was admitting the truth for the first time in centuries without even really saying it..._I still love you._

Damon looked up at her through hazy eyes, placing the half empty glass on the piano behind him as he looked back at her and got up, closing the distance between them within a fraction of a second. "Lie about what?" Katherine asked him with a curious tone, her eyes staring up at him as she felt his hand lift towards her face and he caressed her cheek softly.

"That I'm still in love with you. That, I don't want you to leave again. Stay, Katherine. Stay with me because I can't go on another century without having you by my side..I just-." Her olive colored finger against his lips stopped him and the quickened pace of her speed caused him to gasp as he felt the piano bench underneath him. Katherine had the upper hand and from the look on her face, she was enjoying every minute of it.

The keys of the piano made a loud noise when she pushed him back against it, her hand against his chest. Damon pulled her closer towards him, watching as Katherine straddled his lap, her legs looped around him, a content expression suddenly appearing on his face. "You're a fool." She whispered as she placed his hands on to her hips firmly and leaned into him, their lips just centimeters apart from each other. Katherine smiled as she watched him lift his hand up and push back a few strands of her hair, nodding in agreement. He was a fool, a man that thought he could push her back into the farthest depths of his heart, a heart that had only been reserved to love her and no one else. Yet, they both knew that nothing- not even centuries apart- could ever change what he had felt for her back then or what he felt for her now.

He loved her, even if he kept telling himself that he hated her, there was something in the moment between them as he held her against his body, felt her lips against his neck, her curly hair tickling his skin when he inhaled her scent. "I'm a fool for loving you...Katherine Pierce." He told her with a laugh, feeling as her hands pushed him back up again, against the piano and she ground her hips against his lap, smiling when a moan escaped out of this vocal cords.

"This isn't going to turn out well for us, will it?" She asked him, worry in her eyes when she backed away from him just briefly. Damon leaned his chest towards her, a small sigh escaping past his lips as he took his hand off of her side and touched her face again, smiling with tears in his own eyes as he spoke with a soft tone. "No, it won't. But, I don't want you to go. Stay here, Katherine. Stay and show me that I'm not a lost cause. Show me that I can be loved and that I'm worth saving. Just like you are, you're worth it to me. We're worth being loved, Katherine. You and I are worth it."

"Damon...If I stay-..." Her voice trailed off as she felt his hands slip into her hair and she arched her body forward, her chest pressed up against his when he leaned into her and locked his ocean blue eyes on to her intensely, a smile lingering across her lips as she inhaled through gritted teeth. "I love you. You know, I love you and I always have loved you." He acknowledged with a smile as she placed both of her arms around his neck and adjusted herself to pull him closer to herself, causing their bodies to be molded together like magnets.

"I love you too, Damon." She blurted out, eyes deadlocked onto his face, a smile forming across her lips when she felt his hand on the small of her back, stroking her skin and slowly lifting up her light blue button up shirt. He smiled at her sweetly, just about to kiss her lips as he leaned back against the piano keys, pulling her against his body and grinning to himself when she tightened her grip around his waistline, still sitting in his lap.

"So, then stay here. With me, we'll learn to be together again, for how ever long it takes. I don't care. Because, all I want is you." He said, trying his best to convince her, leaning into as she too brought herself closer to him and before either of them could add anymore to what they were feeling. She kissed him, intensely, passionately and to the point of both of them knowing that once they started up whatever the hell this was between them, that neither of them could stop or would want to.

The kiss was rough and heated, carrying years of built up tension and meaning that neither of them could express into words. Damon's lips grazed against hers when she pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair, just about to kiss him once more. Although, his warm hand slowly lifting up her shirt and stroking her soft skin caused her to pause for a moment. Smiling down at him as his hands reached the middle of her back, beginning to unclasp her bra.

Katherine wasn't sure what had possessed her to admit it, to crack her small facade of not giving a damn about anyone- Or so she had claimed. But, she was pretty sure that it had everything to do with the blue eyed, charming and extremely handsome, Damon Salvatore when she muttered her true feelings to him in her utter most honest tone. " If I stay, there's no going back. Just as long as I get to have you all to myself. Because, we both know that I don't like to share. Especially, when it comes to you."

Damon laughed, lifting them both up off the piano bench and instead hoisting her body up so that she was on top of the piano, legs still bound around him and a smile on her face when his fingers started to undo the buttons to her shirt briskly. His smile was joyous, pure contentment and he looked relieved when he caught her gaze and leaned her body back against the black grand piano in the living room, leaning in to kiss her neck as he whispered his final plea for her to stay, just for the moment, just for as long as she could.

Damon left moistened slow paced kisses on to her already overheated flesh, hearing her moan out a breath when he spoke to her in a charming tone. "You're right, there is no going back if you stay and you're very lucky. Because, I don't like sharing either. I want you all to myself, Katherine and I don't care what I have to do to convince you of that. I'll do anything to keep you here, Anything at all."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) **


End file.
